Reading Between The Lines
by Roza Chameleon Redbird
Summary: Sometimes, I wonder. What did she mean by that?
1. Misconceptions

**A/N: Hey guys! So basically this will be a series of one-shots that I create from quotes from the actual books. I'll take a quote and then write a one relevant shot about it! If you guys have a quote you want me to use, just pm it to me!**

**DISCLAIMER****: NOT MINE, ALL REFERENCES TO THE GALLAGHER GIRLS SERIES BY ALLY CARTER BELONG TO THEIR RESPECTIVE OWNERS.**

* * *

><p>"'<em>No.' He shook his head. 'I couldn't, I couldn't lose the one person who didn't see <em>her_ when they looked at me. I couldn't lose that.'" (Carter 260)._

* * *

><p>His eyes were guarded as he stared down at mine; his shoulders tense in this small little alcove. Outside, the sounds of his new school drifted around us, reminding us, that this moment wouldn't last forever.<p>

"Hey, why are you looking at me like that?" I asked him. Immediately, a mask flew up onto his features. I felt the hand that had been holding mine, let go.

"Don't Gallagher Girl. Don't stand there like you don't know." He began to pace in the small area; three steps to the right, three steps to the left.

I leaned against the opposite wall, feeling the cold wood paneling rub against my back. Absentmindedly, I ran my fingers across the little ridges between each plank of wood as I tried to think of what would make him this... this distant. Nope, nothing popped into my head.

"Zach?" I took a step towards him, aware that if I moved to fast he might completely retreat into a shell. "I honestly have no idea what you're talking about."

With lightening speed, he was up against me; his heart beat thudded against my chest as his body towered over mine. "Really?" An unforgiving smirk stretched across his lips, "Take a wild guess."

So I did, "Is it because I broke into your new school? 'Cause that is completely hypocritical, seeing as you've broken into Gallagher many times."

A ghost of a genuine smile flashed on his face but as quickly as it appeared; it disappeared. He shook his head, "Nope that's not it. I'm impressed you got in, though, this place has got some nice security."

This time I smiled cockily, and while raising my eyebrows incredulously I stated, "But I got Lizzie."

He considered it then said, "Touche, Gallagher Girl, touche."

As he said this, in the back of his eyes hesitance flashed, so I grabbed his hand. Putting it against my face I urged him on, "Zach, tell me."

Once again, he rushed to put space in between us, opting to sit on the top of a small table then to be near me. I know a hurt look passed across my face because I saw the way his face softened in the light streaming through the back window. Yet, he didn't move back.

He stared at my face, which I tried to make emotionless. "You've looked at me differently, since, you know..."

_What? _I thought to myself.

Suddenly, I knew and this time it was my turn to be angry. "Excuse me?" I got up from where I had sat down. "You have no right to, to, say that!" I poked him in the chest, feeling like I was hitting a brick wall. "I don't see _her_ when I look at you!"

His whisper carried farther then I expected it to, "Yes, you do! Even out there, you looked at me like I was doing something suspicious! And you were feigning to be a girl scout."

I shook my head back and forth, "No you got it all wrong."

He grabbed my hand in a vice grip, trapping me against him. Standing up, he looked down at me, with a scoff he stated, "Then, why exactly were you looking at me like that? Well?"

The hurt from his accusation made venom coat my words, "I was wondering when the Zach I know will come back. _My_ Zach!"

He dropped my hand in shock, not that I noticed it then. "Your Zach?"

I threw my hands up in the air, and started to pace back in forth. "Yes!" I stopped in front of him; my breath came out in short, angry huffs. "You know? The confident, funny guy I used to know?"

I glared at him, knowing that if I was wearing Liz's prototype contacts he'd be dead thrice over, "I'm sick of this..." I gestured to him with my hand, "this Zach, which doubts both himself and others! This guy that's all mopy and timid is not my Zach." By the end of my statement my voice had gone to a tired whisper.

Abruptly, my back slammed into the wall. Zach's lips pressed against mine with such ferocity and hunger that I couldn't stop myself from returning the gesture. My hands wrapped themselves into his hair, his wove themselves around my back; crushing me into him.

He murmured into my mouth, "I'm sorry."

Swiftly, I reattached his lips to mine in answer. Sure I was going to be angry for a while, but I finally got back the Zach I wanted. Who was I too complain?

I felt, more then saw, the smile on his lips and with one last chaste kiss, we broke apart.

"Say it again." He ordered me.

I just smiled playfully and shook my head with silent mirth, "My Zach."

He pushed the hair back from my eyes and said, "Can't say I don't like the sound of that."

I hugged him closer, closing my eyes I filled my nose with his sent. Lightly, I murmured.,"Yeah well, not all of us like the sound of our name, so don't go wearing mine out. Okay?"

He smiled and I felt a rumble of laughter go through his chest, "Not a chance... Gallagher Girl... Not a chance."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! <strong>REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! <strong>**REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! ****REVIEW! REVIEW! ****


	2. She's Okay

**A/N: This is honestly how I could see Zach acting. I'm taking a psychoanalytic class and this is what I've come up with for him from the way he acts in OGSY. Hope you like it :)**

* * *

><p>"'<em>Really?' He touched my face again "'Cause I'm not'<em>_"(Carter 127)_

* * *

><p>She shifts her head on my shoulder, existing in dream land. Hesitantly, I took my finger and traced the lines of her face. Her doe like eyes, average sized nose, small lips that were slightly parted; one by one I ran a single finger across them.<p>

She wasn't the prettiest girl, not even close but... she was _Cam._

Cam who could blend into any background, Cam who could fight the best of them, Cam who could just look at you and make you feel her power; in the end, that's what it really came down to. Her power. The way she just sat there and you knew she was the best, is what makes her_, her._

The aura that she emits around herself makes you notice her, even if you don't realize it. It's kinda weird though. The way you feel her in the room but can't find her, that is, if she doesn't want to be found.

She's changed though.

No longer is she the innocent girl I met in sophomore year, she's seen and done too much. She's different, but still, she's Cam. She still has the same smile, same laugh, and the same mentality.

She's okay though. Has to be.

Otherwise, I wouldn't be able to leave her alone, not again. I have to keep telling myself she's strong enough to get through this without me standing right next to her. Because if she wasn't, then I'd have to face the fact that she needs me just as much as I need her. Then, nothing would take me away from her. Nothing, I tell you.

But this way... if she's okay, I don't feel as bad leaving her to go to that new school, the one Joe set me up at. Even if I can't sleep without her against me. But I don't know how she could be okay, honestly, because I am not. And I'm not getting hunted down by my crazy mother.

"Zach?" My head snapped up at her voice. Drowsily, she pulled her self off of me and stretched the sleep out of her muscles. A yawn exited her mouth as she slowly regained coherence.

"Yeah, Gallagher Girl?" I looked at her. A few strands of chocolate hair fell across her face, covering the quiet beauty I liked about her so much. Gently, I pushed those strays off her face and behind her ear.

"Did you know that you have a really comfortable shoulder?" Her eyes shined playfully at me, willing me to take the bait.

I took it without a second thought, wrapping my arm around her body, I pulled her closer and said, "I do now." I felt the smirk stretch across my lips as I leaned my head back onto the headrest, her body pressed next to mine.

Yeah, she's okay. How can she not be? She's _Cam._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Short sweet and to the point. Just how I like it :D**

**Review and I'll have the next one up tomorrow :)**


	3. Exhaustion

**A/N: Hey guys! This is just a holiday gift for all you readers out there! I just wanted to say I am so grateful for all of you, you cannot understand how happy it makes me to see a new review of favorite every day. You guys are really the best any writer could ask for. 3 **

**DISCLAIMER: Only tht O.C. and plot are mine.**

* * *

><p>"<em>He sounded tired in a way that had nothing to do with the hour." (Carter 196)<em>

* * *

><p>I rested my hands on the iced over wooden fence. The smell of fresh cut trees slowly faded away as the small pellets of hail gently cascaded down onto my body. With my body hunched over the rail a single tear fell from my eye, hidden behind a veil of long hair. Looking down across the long fields that tumbled over quaint hills stretched before me, a single thought raced across my mind.<p>

_I'm tired._

Long ago in a time where death was a pretense for others, Bex had promised to take me here, to see the natural beauty that she had always revered so much of this place. Instead, I stood alone in Yorkshire, England watching as shepherds raced against the unyielding weather to bring their animals to shelter.

Yet, as the hail turned to rain I didn't move. The simple thought had brought back a torrent of memories; ones of friendship, unquestionable loyalty, and of innocence. I couldn't help imagine the life I would have led if I had not been thrusted head first into this world. Would I have been tanning on a beach instead of running away from terrorists? Maybe learning how to drive a stick-shift?

I felt the tightness of my muscles, the lethargy that encased my soul so acutely right then. Hunching my shoulders I hoped that this would all end soon but I knew it wouldn't.

Ever.

At last, the sound of running footsteps broke my trance. "Young miss?" a small man, no taller than 5'6'' stood behind me. His thick mustache dripped from the onslaught of close to freezing rain. "Are you lost?" He looked perturbed at the idea, "Miss, are you alone?"

I thought about my family waiting back in America for me to come home, Zach who had split from me back in Majorca and my dad who rested up in heaven. And I couldn't think of a truer statement that was ever uttered, "Yes, I-I'm alone."

Around us, the wind picked up in intensity and I shuddered involuntarily.

Seeing this, man seemed to come to a decision, "Very well then, it's done you no good staying out here in the cold for lord knows how long." He scrunched his graying eyebrows together in obvious concern, "My wife, Sheryl and I live just past that hillside and you are coming with me for the night. God forbid someone catching phenomena on my watch." As soon as the words left his mouth, he seemed to reconsider them. "Of course… only if it takes your fancy, I wouldn't want to impose." He seemed slightly sheepish at his assertive words.

For the first time in as long as I could remember, human generosity surprised me. Naturally, I immediately thought about the risks. They could technically be Circle agents that wanted to kill me, but then again that chance was slim, actually 678 to 1 to be exact. Or they could just be an elderly couple not wanting to see a young lass catch an illness.

I looked at the old man, and thought about how wrong the world really was if one couldn't trust a helping hand.

And for once I didn't want to care about the 15 ways I could kill him with a toaster, so I threw caution to the wind and said hesitantly, "Yes, I'd like that." I knew I'd have to leave before light broke, leaving them to their quiet lives but I was just so _tired_, not only because of the darkening sky. "My car broke down a while back and I'd just about given up hope that I'd come across someone that could lend me a hand." My smile was small but genuine.

Sure, there was no car but they didn't need to know that particular detail.

"Then come along, these old bones can't stand the cold much longer."

And just like that we hurried around the hill to a small cottage. The squish of mud sounded as I strided in my boots, my stilettos that is. I could just imagine Macey's face if she ever found out, it would be a mix between dread and approval. Dread at the fact I'm destroying Italian leather; approval that I'm _actually_ wearing something fashionable.

Well, it's not like I had much choice in the matter. You can't be picky when scrounging through someone else's closet looking for clothes to steal.

Walking into the small wooden cottage, I smelt the scent of fresh bread and reminded myself that I hadn't eaten in almost 3 days. The grumble of my stomach must have been audible because the old man hurried me over to the well-worn table.

Just then, a small pudgy woman hustled through the door. Her red apron was speckled with flower and she said to her husband, "Alistair! There you are! I was beginning to get worried." She clucked her tongue disapprovingly at his guiltless expression.

Even if she disapproved of his response, the relief was palpable in her features; her body seemed to visibly relax as she checked him over for injuries. Finally, she turned her eyes onto me. "Now, who may this be?" Her startling grey eyes bore into me.

Taking that as my que to answer I said, "The names Gillian, mam. My car broke down and your husband here was kind enough to offer me a place to sleep for the night." Then thinking of my Culture lessons I added, "If that's okay with you mam."

She seemed to morph into a Mrs.-Claus-look-a-like before my eyes. Hey entire demeanor as she replied, "Of course you can stay. Where else would you go, my dear? There's not another building in 20 kilometers!" She bustled around the kitchen, grabbing to plates and piling them high with food. "And you're too thin! Does your mother feed you at all? But no worries, we can fix that in a jiffy." She placed a meal of meat-pudding in front of me, and a slice of the wonderful smelling bread.

I don't think she could ever understand the gratitude I felt as I said, "Thank you." Picking up my fork, I began to eat the wonderful meal and breathed a sigh of relief.

Finally, _finally_ I felt an inkling of my soul-encompassing exhaustion perish, if only for a moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Please review! And if you have a quote from any of the books that you'd like me to write a one-shot on, please send them over!**


End file.
